


Live To Serve (Falling Into The Sky Backwards Remix) [Podfic]

by MiladyMorningstar (PrincessPestilence)



Series: Podfix [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPestilence/pseuds/MiladyMorningstar
Summary: Arthur gets a carnal slave, wants to be honorable, but said carnal slave is having none of that noise. None of it.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Podfix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135289
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Live To Serve (Falling Into The Sky Backwards Remix) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [skellerbvvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellerbvvt/pseuds/skellerbvvt). Log in to view. 



Original Text: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072576)

Download on [dropbox ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ogw5xzi3zd5jf8y/livetoserve.mp3?dl=0)or on [google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Bua2fhX_4txZAByuekpWYtDPFINFYipu/view?usp=sharing)

[mp3, 54.9MB, 1:00:04]

Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second podfic and the first one that wasn't written by me. After my experiment with my wolfstar ficlet I wanted to try out one of my very favourite fics, and pretty much the whole reason I wanted to podfic in the first place. I hope you guys enjoy! Any comments are welcome! Let me know what you think


End file.
